Viaje en el tiempo
by sho felton
Summary: Harry tiene una hija k nunk se ha enamorado, pero tiene k hacerlo para al fin acabar con la locura del mundo magico y el "susodicho" es de la epoca de Harry y tendra k ser enviado al futuro! Lean!
1. lA eXpLiCaCiOn

Hola!!! Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, espero k les guste o , ya sabemos todos k los personajes NO son míos, bueno, nomás Hailie (marca registrada jejeje) Lean plis!!!

**VIAJE EN EL TIEMPO**

**1.- La Explicación.**

- Silencio…

El murmullo no paro, nadie parecía notarlo hasta que...

- SILENCIO!!!

Ahora solo se oían sus respiraciones…

- Gracias – dijo un sonriente Dumbledore – bueno primero que nada, bienvenidos a Hogwarts!, ahora bueno, iré al grano…

Todos lo miraban expectantes, ¿que les diría el director?. Obvio que no era lo de siempre, si no, no estaría armando tanto borlote.

- …ayer recibí una carta de…bueno de…ejem…como decirlo…mi yo del futuro, si eso es!. Luego contestare sus preguntas… - agrego rápidamente al ver la cara de _WHAT! _k pusieron todos al escuchar lo del "yo del futuro".

- …bueno, esa carta contenía esta foto - hizo un movimiento con su varita e hizo que la foto se agrandara lo suficiente para k todos la alcanzaran a ver, en la foto aparecía una chica que debía tener entre 15 o 16 años, tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes. Al parecer asistía a Hogwarts, ya que usaba el uniforme, pero Harry no la había visto nunca…seria una alumna de intercambio o algo así?

- …aparte de la foto… - dijo la tranquila voz de Dumbledore bajándolo de su nube – venia un escrito muy interesante…al parecer, dice una profecía… - _OTRA? _pensó Harry - k una pareja será la encargada de traer de nuevo la paz al mundo mágico, y ella, aparentemente, es la chica de la k la pareja habla. El problema, es que en los 5 años k ella lleva estudiando en Hogwarts nunca se ha enamorado…

Todas las chicas fruncieron el ceño, quien en su sano juicio no se enamora durante su estancia en Hogwarts!?!?!?!.

- …se ha hablado ya con sus mejores amigas y amigos, y todos dicen lo mismo: K ella nunca ha mostrado interés, que pase de amigos, en nadie.

El silencio reinaba en el Gran Comedor…nadie sabia que decir…o mas bien no había nada que decir

- Se supone k la profecía también incluye una descripción del joven, pero no coincide con ningún chico de Hogwarts, al menos no de esa época, y mi futuro yo, por así decirlo, me mando esta carta con la profecía con el fin de comparar la descripción con Uds., y…de hecho concuerda con uno.

- Ella… - dijo Dumbledore señalando la foto e imponiendo el orden de nuevo - …es Hailie Potter……………………

Si había quedado alguien hablando al instante callo. Todo, repito TODO el Gran Comedor (Slytherins incluidos) estaba boquiabierto…todas las cabezas giraron hacia Harry, haciendo que el color rojo empezara a dominar en sus mejillas y miro a Dumbledore suplicante.

- ……tiene 15 años, va a cumplir los 16 en Octubre, es capitana del equipo de baile y aunque apenas empieza el 6to. curso ya es líder de Gryffindor.

- Líder? – pregunto Hermione – nunca ha habido alumnos lideres de casa para no provocar mas desorden del que ya hay entre las casas ¿cierto?.

- Bueno – contesto en director pensativo – en eso tienes razón…y la carta solo lo explica como k así se dieron las circunstancias, porque, aparentemente la tensión entre las casas creció debido a diferentes aspectos y se vieron obligados a nombrar al alguien para representar a su casa.

- Pero para que? – insistió Hermione.

- El líder debe de ser fuerte para dar seguridad a su casa, para mostrarse fuerte en tiempos difíciles, para dar el ejemplo. Además los lideres tienen palabra en las decisiones que se toman respecto a sus casas, porque se supone que ellos conocen bien a los alumnos.

- Ah – dijo Hermione no muy convencida.

- Bueno, lo ultimo que deben saber sobre ella es que sus padres son Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley – los aludidos no pudieron hacer mas k sonrojarse.

- Ahora – continuo diciendo el director – les leeré la descripción del chico de la profecía, aunque…bueno…con solo dos cosas lo identificaran…

Los murmullos empezaron a correr por todo el Gran Comedor esperando ansiosos las palabras de Dumbledore.

- …el muchacho es rubio y de ojos grises…

--------------------------------------

JA!!! Pues quien mas podría ser!!! Wolas!!! Espero k les haya gustado este capi y pues....ya saben….si tienen dudas, quejas, sugerencias, insultos, halagos y demás se aceptan en los reviews!!! Grax!!! Adiós!!!

**ReViEwS!!!!! **

o

§hö ƒ£!TôN


	2. Y sI nO qUiErE iR?

**Aki les traigo el 2do. capi de mi historia!!! El otro fue mi primer capi y perdón si estuvo muy cortito…yo pensé k me iba a kedar mas largo jejeje. Muchas gracias por los reviews o:**

**- dany black: Muchas gracias ñ.ñ. **

**- Hamish: Pues….no entendí muy bien tu review pero muchas gracias de todos modos, y yo nunca dije que la pareja iba a salvar al mundo con amor o si? Además se supone que en ese tiempo ya lo van a haber salvado…ellos solo pondrán paz.**

**   Bueno ay les va:**

**2.- No puede ser!!!!**

**- **...el muchacho es rubio y de ojos grises…

--------------------------------------

…………………………………………………………………

   Parecía no haber ni una sola alma en el Gran Comedor, no había movimiento ni sonido alguno…

-Ejem………

   Dumbledore se aclaro la garganta y entonces, como si de repente le hubieran devuelto el sonido a la escena el Gran Comedor estallo en gritos de sorpresa y voces en las mesas. _EXTRA EXTRA!!!! _¡Draco Malfoy es el chico de la profecía!!!!....

- Silencio..

   ¡El tendría que viajar al futuro!!!...

- Silencio…

   Maldita sea…eso significaba que el bombón ese ya tenia compromiso…y con nada mas y nada menos que con…

- SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

   …ya me callo pues ¬¬…

- Entiendo la impresión que esto debió causar en ustedes pero…estoy seguro que los que mas preguntas han de tener son Ginny y Harry ¿cierto?.

- Cierto – contesto Ginny firmemente – Tu también no Harry?

   Harry al parecer estaba muy ocupado mirando al vacío…

- Harry…

   …nada….

- HARRY POTTER!!! – grito muy enojada Ginny

- ESPERA!!! – grito Harry también – que estoy saliendo del shock!!!

- Shock?!?!?!...O.

- Me acaban de decir que el alma gemela (N/A: no se me ocurrió como mas decirlo) de MI hija…!!!!

- NUESTRA hija…

- …_NUESTRA _hija es Draco Malfoy y todavía me preguntas que cual shock!!! – grito Harry fuera de si.

- Bueno Potter, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la idea…

- TU CALLATE PORQUE…. – empezó Harry

- Porque que Potter? – desafió Malfoy

- Cállate – dijo Harry tratando de ignorarlo y se dirigió a Dumbledore – y que pasa si el no quiere ir?

   El silencio reino de nuevo… todos estaban procesando lo que Harry acababa de decir y volteaban a ver a Dumbledore con la duda en sus miradas, pero, afortunadamente, el director ya había pensado en eso y tenia su respuesta preparada.

- Bien, si el no quiere ir, simplemente nos esta condenando a todos a la muerte.

   Ahora todos miraban a Draco con cara de "si iras verdad?" Y su respuesta una gran carcajada de su parte. Todos los alumnos se agitaron ante tal respuesta, pero era obvio que lo que Draco quería era que se humillaran rogándole y suplicándole, pero esto también, al parecer, también estaba previsto…

- Entonces, Sr. Malfoy, nos veremos obligados a enviarlo por la fuerza y así nos ahorraremos las quejas y suplicas, ¿no cree?.

   La sonrisa de Draco se borro al instante pero se limito a mirar fríamente al director, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que arruinar la diversión el viejo ese?.

- Pues supongo que no tengo otra opción o si?

- No, no la tiene Sr. Malfoy – afirmo el director.

   En ese momento entro una lechuza al Gran Comedor. Voló sobre sus cabezas y finalmente se paro frente a Dumbledore, quien tranquilamente le quito la carta y se puso a leerla ignorando las miradas de los alumnos y profesores. Su expresión cambiaba conforme iba leyendo, pero eso solo alimentaba la curiosidad del Gran Comedor. Por ultimo soltó un gran suspiro y dijo:

- Esta carta me informa que los registros acaban de cambiar. Dicen que Draco Malfoy desapareció completamente del mapa el 4 de septiembre de este año y ese mismo día 20 años después apareció una persona con sus mismas características en Hogwarts.

   El Gran Comedor quedo en silencio _otra vez _hasta que un desesperado Harry dijo:

- Y eso que significa?

- Significa que el 4 de Septiembre vamos a enviar al Sr. Malfoy al futuro. Así que tiene que irse preparando y despidiéndose de sus amigos.

- Cuales? – susurro Harry a Ron quien se soltó riendo.

- JA JA, que risa me da Potter – dijo Draco peligrosamente tranquilo – sabes? No deberías _susurrar _cuando prácticamente TODO EL COMEDOR ESTA CALLADO!!!!

- Mira Malfoy tu a mi no me grites, y además, por que te enojas? Si lo que yo digo no es ninguna mentira.

   Draco abrió la boca enojado, como para reclamarle a Harry, pero al parecer se arrepintió porque la cerro, y se volvió a recargar en su silla esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

- Que estas tramando Malfoy?

- Yo??? Tramando algo? – respondió Draco "inocentemente" – tantas visiones te están afectando Potter.

- Oh claro ,ahora yo me estoy volviendo loco, a nadie engañas Malfoy. Que estas pensando?

- Ya te dije que nada!

- Acéptalo!

- NO!!

- ACEPTALO!!!

- Bueno…si…

- ACEP…- o.O acababa Draco Malfoy de decir que lo aceptaba?

- Si Potter. Acabo de aceptarlo ¬¬

- …………

- este…

- bueno que esperas!?!?!?!?

- O.ô – que que espero para que?

- Pues para decirme que diantres estas pensando!!!

- Ah!

- Ya no te hagas y dime!!! 

- El que lo haya aceptado no significa que te lo vaya a decir o

- O.O – maldita sea Malfoy dilo ya!!!

- Nop

- dilo…

- Nop

- Malfoy…

- …continua

- Argh! Ya suéltalo!!!

- No

-YA!!!

- NUNCA!!!

- DILO!!!

- Bueno mira…

- DILO!!!

- Ya te lo estoy diciendo idiota!!! Quieres saber o no?

- Si, si quiero saberlo!!!

- Jeje……… nop

- &%$#?!!!!!

- esta bien…

- …aja…

- Pues… solo estaba pensando que si _TU _hija y yo vamos a ser la pareja del año…

- ¬¬

- …pues…vamos a tener que casarnos ¿cierto? – pregunto Draco dirigiendo la pregunta a Dumbledore.

- Am….pues….yo creo que si – contesto el director algo sorprendido.

- y luego?

- y luego que Potter?

- continua con lo que estabas diciendo!

- NO!!!

- Oh no de nuevo!!!! – dijo Ginny

- Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Draco – pues, si nos vamos a casar entonces vamos a tener hijos no?

- Supongo – contesto Harry – y que con eso?

- No nada… solo quería saber eso – dijo tranquilamente Draco.

   Harry miraba a Draco como si fuera un fenómeno.

- Que? – pregunto Draco sonriendo

- Armamos tanto escándalo por eso?!?!?!?!?!?!

- Pues….si o

- Arghhhh!!!!

- Bueno chicos ya calmense y ahora si, A COMER!!!

   Al instante aparecieron miles de platos y el desconcertado alumnado empezó a comer.

**Pues aquí esta mi segundo capitulo... o ya luego subiré el tercero a ver que se me ocurre. Yo ya quiero que Draco llegue al futuro claro pero quería consultarles algo primero… me he preguntado como se va a llamar Draco en el futuro porque, obvio que no se puede llamar igual, a menos claro que al ser desaparecido se borre completamente de la memoria de los que lo conocieron o algún otro cuento. **

**   El caso es… que me gustaría que me ayudaran a elegir una de las opciones según su criterio claro:**

**1.- Dejarle ese nombre y poner el cuento ese de que desaparece de la memoria de todos.**

**2.- Cambiarle solo el apellido, es decir, quedaría Draco Stevens o algo así. **

**3.- Cambiarle totalmente el nombre, si prefieren esto… sugerencia porfas! Jajaja**

**   Muchas gracias!!! Dejen reviewwwwssss!!!! Plis!!!!! **

**ATTE: **

**§h**** ƒ£!TôN******


	3. pOr La PaRtIdA dEl HuRoN!

**Bueno…hola! Y porfas contestenme lo de la encuesta del capitulo anterior!!! Necesito los resultados para seguir con el siguiente capitulo o , aquí les traigo ya la continuación, disfruten!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**3.- pOr La PaRtIdA dEl HuRóN…**

   ¿_Como es uno capaz de dejar toda una vida atrás sin sufrir? _se preguntaban todos cada vez que Draco pasaba por los pasillos. El, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, no sufría, ni estaba teniendo días difíciles ya que no dejaba nada atrás, no tenia amigos, o bueno, los tenia, pero solo eran sus "amigos" para aprovecharse de su popularidad, influencias y dinero.

   La verdad, le agradaba la idea de irse, era una gran oportunidad. En el futuro, podría empezar desde cero, allá no tendría una reputación que defender, allá no estarían sus padres presionándolo y lo más importante… allá no estaría esperando temeroso su iniciación como mortifago.

   Hasta podría tener todo lo que había envidiado siempre de los demás! Podría tener amigos, amigos de verdad a los que podría decir secretos libremente sin esperar una puñalada en la espalda, tendría hombros en los que llorar si estaba frustrado en vez de su cuarto y miles de cosas mas...

   De hecho, lo único que llegaría a extrañar seria a su padrino, Severus Snape. El era la única persona que lo había llegado a entender, en la única en la que había podido confiar y con la única con la que había podido contar en tiempos difíciles, el profesor era su padre, y el era su hijo.

   Y aunque sabia que lo extrañaría, le animaba el reto de ganarse su respeto de nuevo en el futuro. También se estaba preparando para la despedida, y lo haría en privado porque sabía que seria demasiado emotiva y ninguno estaba dispuesto a derramar lágrimas en público.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

   Ya estaban a 3 de septiembre, a dos días de su llegada a Hogwarts y del sorprendente anuncio… y Hogwarts todavía no recuperaba la calma. Al día siguiente partiría Draco Malfoy para no volver nunca y claro que eso era objeto de regocijo para algunas personas, bueno… a decir verdad, para la mayoría del alumnado pero no se podían dar el lujo de demostrarlo, ya lo harían cuando el partiera.

   Pero por lo pronto, se desquitaban comentando sobre el tema donde podían, es decir, pasillos, salones, salas comunes y Gran Comedor.

   Harry y Ginny estaban en el lago, cuando vieron que dos figuras venían corriendo hacia ellos, eran Ron y Hermione.

- Que paso? – pregunto Ginny

- Vamonos! – dijo Ron tomando a Ginny del brazo.

- Espera! – grito Harry – a donde?

- Hay fiesta en Gryffindor por la partida del hurón! Vamos!

- Por la partida de Malfoy!?!?!?!

- OH vamos!!! No empieces con la moral ahora Ginny porque ese es el mejor motivo que puede haber para hacer una fiesta!

- OK vamos

   Al entrar a la sala común se quedaron boquiabiertos, Gryffindor estaba de fiesta, y el motivo era claro: las paredes estaban tapizadas de imágenes de Draco con una línea roja atravesándolo (como los letreros de "No Fumar"), miles de avioncitos volando que decían cosas como: "Se va el hurón!" O "No te vayas! A devolver!!!"

- Quien organizo todo esto? – pregunto Hermione tomando un avioncito.

- Fred y George por supuesto – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

   Los cuatro pegaron un brinco y al voltear se encontraron con un sonriente Lee Jordan, quien les ofreció cervezas de mantequilla y les señalo una mesa para poder hablar mejor.

- Fred y George? – le pregunto Harry a Lee sorprendido mientras tomaba asiento.

- Si, bueno, al parecer se enteraron por El Profeta e inmediatamente me mandaron una lechuza con toda clase de cosas o, ustedes saben… para celebrar incluyendo las cervezas, los avioncitos y un gran cargamento de fuegos artificiales y cosas que acaban de sacar al mercado – les informo Lee sonriendo.

- Vaya, al parecer les esta yendo muy bien en la tienda.

- Si, y lamentan mucho no poder estar aquí para despedirse de el personalmente. Ah! Por cierto – dijo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo – aquí están!, tomen – dijo dando a cada uno lo que parecía ser un cupón.

"SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY"

No. 93 Callejón Diagon

Harry Potter

Cupón valido por 100 galeones de compras en cualquier instrumento, dulce, broma y otras cosas que se encuentren en la tienda.

- Wow! – dijo Ron – 100 galeones…me alcanzan miles de Pastillas!!!

- Si – afirmo Lee – los gemelos me encargaron dárselas y pueden usarlos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade – después se levanto y se fue.

- Bien – dijo Harry levantando su tarro – brindemos entonces, por la partida del hurón!

   Todos levantaron sus tarros y brindaron por ello.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

   El Profesor Snape se encontraba en su oficina sentado en su sillón frente al fuego, pensando. Draco se iba, y no iba a volver nunca. Su mejor alumno, su ahijado… su hijo. Y aun no lo podía creer. _¿Por qué se va? _Ah si! por la maldita profecía, esa era la razón por la que Draco se iba a ir para siempre, para poner paz en el futuro y papa colmo al lado de la hija de Harry Potter.

- Arrgghh!!! – grito ya sin poder contener la furia que llevaba dentro.

   Se desahogo como pudo, pateo la silla, volteo la mesa y aventó todos sus papeles al fuego sin importar si eran importantes o no. Al fin se sentó, respirando profundamente. Después alargo el brazo hasta su escritorio y tomo una foto.

   En la foto aparecían el y Draco sonriendo, recordaba ese verano, Lucius y Narcisa se habían tenido que ir un "viaje de negocios" a Estados Unidos y habían dejado a Draco a su cargo, durante todo el verano. El lo había llevado a todos lados tratando de hacer el viaje agradable para Draco y vaya que había sido difícil, porque, sus gustos no eran los cualquier otro adolescente.

- Trate de hacer su verano feliz, lo lleve a donde pude… - murmuro Snape para si mismo.

- Eso no era necesario… – dijo una voz haciendo que Snape casi se atragante con el whisky.

   Snape se levanto lo mas rápido posible dispuesto a borrarle la memoria al que sea que hubiera escuchado sus palabras pero su rostro se relajo al ver a Draco parado delante de el.

- … y, por si no te lo había dicho nunca, ese fue el mejor verano de todos y… - su voz murió al ver que estaba siendo apuntado con la varita de su padrino. – ¿me vas a atacar?

- ¿Qué? – pregunto desconcertado el profesor pero al momento bajo la varita – no, claro que no. Es solo que… bueno…

- No me esperabas – termino Draco sonriendo.

   El profesor lo miro por un momento, el había visto crecer a Draco y ahora, a sus 16 años, era un joven apuesto, bueno en Pociones, de buenas calificaciones y… si, hay que admitirlo, algo arrogante a veces. Pero era un buen chico, el lo sabia porque hace poco le había confesado que no seria un mortifago y que no le importaba lo que pensaran sus padres, y el, estaba orgulloso de su ahijado. Hasta se había prometido a si mismo enfrentar a Lucius a su lado si era necesario. Sonrió ante el recuerdo…

- ¿Señor?

   Entonces parpadeo como saliendo de un trance y vio que Draco lo miraba preocupado.

- No es nada Draco, no te preocupes. Solo… - dudo un poco – pensaba.

- Claro.

- Y... ¿a que debo tu presencia?

- Bueno eh…yo… - Draco estaba titubeando – solo vine a despedirme – contesto finalmente.

- Ah… ¿y por que no mañana?

   Ante tal respuesta Draco se sonrojo y Snape se regaño a si mismo por haber hecho esa pregunta sabiendo la respuesta: Ambos tenían dignidad suficiente para no se abrazarse y menos llorar en público, ese era el motivo.

- Tiene razón – oyó decir a Draco, ahora dudaba, se retractaría y se iría y nada paso!... Pero no… esperen, eso significaba entonces que al día siguiente el no se iba a poder contener y se iba a soltar llorando enfrente del colegio entero? No señor!!!!

   Draco ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando…

- Draco…

   El aludido volteo justo a tiempo para sentir los brazos de su padrino cerrarse a su alrededor y el respondió el abrazo.

   _Se va mañana… _pensaba mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de Draco _mañana__… _entonces lo apretó mas fuerte y escucho un sollozo, su ahijado estaba llorando… _Genial! Ahora voy a llorar yo también!!! No, contrólate, no lo hagas!    _      

Pero entonces sintió que Draco lo apretó más fuerte y no pudo evitar que una lagrima resbalara por su mejilla, y luego otra, y otra… _Maldición! Ya que… _

   Entonces ya ninguno se pudo contener y empezaron a llorar como locos encima del otro… _mejor así… para mañana mis lágrimas ya se van a haber acabado…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Hola!!!! Bueno, aquí acaba mi tercer capitulo. Que les parece? Déjenme reviews porfas!!! **

** Ahora me tarde mas porque ya estoy escribiendo directo a la compu o perdon si fue mucho…**

** Ah! Y contéstenme eso de si se llama llamo tmb en el futuro porque ya tengo que poner su nombre en el próximo capi creo…**

**Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!**

**   Reviews!!!!**

          **Porfas!!!!!!!!**

**atte:**

   **§hö ƒ£!TôN**


	4. Dolores de cabeza

**Hey hola de nuevo después de …. Un mes jejej de verdad lo siento por no haber actualizado antes pero (típica excusa que juro es verdad) a mi compu le entro un virus y los capis se fueron al caño y por eso hasta ahora lo publico espero que les guste.**

**---------------------------------**

Le dolía la cabeza bastante, sentía que todo le daba vueltas, no podía abrir los ojos y de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que estaba sentado en un ligar muy frío.

Decidió quedarse ahí hasta poder abrir los ojos y estar seguro de donde estaba. No tenia idea de cómo había llegado hasta... donde quiera que se encontraba, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, ni donde estaba, ni de donde venia, ....nada.

Entonces abrió los ojos y la luz le dio de lleno, dañándole, tampoco reconocía el lugar donde estaba: en medio de una enorme salón con mosaicos, de cuyas paredes colgaban largos tapices con nombres como "Hogwarts" bordados en grandes letras doradas, en medio de ellos habían muchos cuadros que, extrañamente, se movían.

Frunció el ceño y se decidió a levantarse para ver mas de cerca esos cuadros, tal vez le ayudarían a recordar algo.

Se levanto con dificultad y el esfuerzo solo hizo que la cabeza le doliera mas, pero no desistió de su propósito, tal vez esos cuadros le darían una respuesta.

Siguió caminando, cojeando un poco, hasta alcanzar uno de ellos en el que se podía ver a una joven de no mas de 20 años sentada en una hermosa silla de madera. No había ningún otro mueble en la habitación, solo ella, la silla, y un escudo muy extraño en la pared con una animal, un tejon...

_Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, __débiles_

Las imagines fueron demasiado para el, pasaron como flashes por su mente y la sorpresa lo hizo retroceder.

- Una de las cuatro casas – murmuro recordando partes de lo que había visto – tal vez... si veo los demás – dijo volteando a ver el resto del cuarto ¡pero habían miles de cuadros!!!

Miro frustrado todos los cuadros de la habitación y se decidió por ver solo los que de verdad le llamaban la atención así que se dispuso a buscar uno, y al tratar de tomar su pierna para ayudarse a caminar, sintió algo en su bolsillo, lo palpo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una vara larga de caoba, de unos 28 cm. de largo, una varita...

_Estoy orgulloso de ti Draco, ya eres un mago..._

De nuevo volvían las imágenes pero ahora había oído la voz de un hombre que bien podía ser su padre, había pronunciado un nombre... cual había sido? Ah si... Draco... si, ese era su nombre, o al menos eso quería pensar. Ahora, su padre lo había llamado de otro modo... un mago?

Le llegaban luces de todos lados, obligándole a defenderse con luces iguales, pero eran demasiados...

- Vamos hijo – decía su padre – no me defraudes ahora.

- No lo haré – le contestaba el al mismo tiempo que esquivaba y lanzaba hechizos – pero habías dicho que no abría mas entrenamientos.

- Es el ultimo Draco- le dijo observando sus movimientos con un brillo especial en sus ojos, dejando ver lo orgulloso que estaba de su hijo – lo prometo.

- Bien, al menos estos dolores de cabeza están valiendo la pena – dijo tocando su cabeza y observando los demás cuadros, buscando uno interesante.

Ninguno parecía ser lo suficientemente llamativo para el chico, pero finalmente se decidió por uno en el que una serpiente entraba y salía del cuadro con majestuosidad.

Poco a poco se iba acercando al cuadro, como si el cuadro mismo lo jalara con una clase de hechizo y al fin llego a el y ahora si pudo distinguir hasta los mas finos detalles de la serpiente, como las pequeñas formas de su piel, y como su pequeña lengua salía de vez en cuando haciendo su singular silbido.

Y ahí se quedo viendo el cuadro, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero estaba tan ensimismado que no sintió la presencia de alguien mas en el salón, alguien que poco a poco se acercaba en dirección a el.

No sabia porque seguía viendo a esa serpiente, pero algo tenia, algo que le llamaba la atención, esa serpiente... algo representaba para el, pero que? Algo que alguna vez había significado algo muy importante para el, algo de lo que el se sentía muy orgulloso, algo de lo que se había jactado ser, algo que decía representar... no tenia idea de cómo sabia eso... solo lo sabia, había llegado a su mente en el momento en el que vio ese retrato, justo como las imágenes...

Ahora había entrecerrado los ojos y se había acercado bastante al retrato, casi rozando la piel del reptil, que ahora había parado y se había erguido ante el, manteniendo su mirada fija, como tratando de decirle algo, podría ella decírselo?

- No, es imposible... – murmuro para sus adentros.

- Que es imposible? - dijo una voz a su espalda que hizo que inmediatamente se volteara a ver a el dueño de esa voz.

Se sorprendió bastante, no por el hecho de que era una chica, sino porque pensaba que estaba solo y nunca se imagino que llegara alguien con el. No sabia que decirle, es decir, ella le inspiraba confianza pero algo le detenía, algo le decía que no debía mostrase ante ella, aparte del hecho que era una total desconocida, y debía estar ocultándolo muy bien porque ahora ella había levantado una ceja y lo veía fijamente, como tratando de encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos, pero no lo iba a permitir.

Se estaba hartando, ella esperaba que el le hubiera contestado algo, pero en vez de eso el solo la miraba, haciendo crecer el silencio tenso.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto firmemente.

Por respuesta recibió otros dos minutos de silencio porque el no parecía dispuesto a responder. Decidió mantenerle la mirada pero no movía ni un músculo y ella no se molesto en ocultar su enojo, al contrario, cruzo los brazos.

- Escucha, yo solo vine a ver si necesitabas ayuda o algo pero veo que fue una perdida de tiempo, así que si no tienes nada que decir, me voy.

Dio media vuelta, un paso, otro paso y el la veía alejarse.

- Ella solo quería saber si necesitabas ayuda idiota ¿por qué la alejaste? – se preguntaba a si mismo.

- ¡Espera! – le grito, pero ella no dejo de caminar hacia una puerta que el nunca había visto.

Y como no dejo de caminar salió corriendo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba ella y se le puso enfrente, obstruyéndole.

Ella, al verle, rodó los ojos y trato de seguir caminando pero el no se lo permitió, un paso a la derecha, el también, a la izquierda, ¡el igual!. Al final, resignada, soltó un gran suspiro, se apoyo en una pierna y cruzo los brazos, mirándolo con enfado.

- ¿Y bien? – le pregunto visiblemente enojada.

- Bueno, es que yo... – balbuceaba Draco, sin saber como expresarse.

- Es que tu... – dijo ella moviendo la mano, haciendo ademán de que siguiera hablando y volviendo a cruzar los brazos.

- Yo... bueno... – seguía balbuceando, ¡¿por qué rayos no podía simplemente decirle que lo sentía?!

Genial, ahora ella había levantado ambas cejas, seguía esperando su respuesta y el ahí, balbuceando como idiota.

- Si no vas a decir nada... – empezó a decir ella con serenidad.

- Lo siento – concluyo Draco de la nada.

Ella solo se limito a entrecerrar los ojos, como analizándolo. No le creía.

- Lo siento ¿esta bien? – dijo Draco al borde de la desesperación – pero no te conozco y no tengo idea de donde estoy.

Se sentía bien después de todo, decir la verdad no es tan malo, pensó. Pero seguía sin poder descifrar sus gestos, pues ahora había fruncido el ceño, entonces dio un gran suspiro y extendió la mano hacia el.

- Yo soy Hailie Potter – dijo aun con la mano en el aire.

**---------------------------------**

**Hola! Ey pues espero que les haya gustado, ya saben: quejas, dudas, sugerencias y demás en reviews porfas :d **


End file.
